deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Gai Tsutsugami (Guilty Crown) vs Rayet Areash (Aldnoah Zero)
Gai Tsutsugami, the resistance leader in a grim future Japan who was secretly part of a conspiracy that threatened the entire human race. VS Rayet Areash, the daughter of a secret agent of the Vers Empire embedded in Japan, who swore to destroy the Empire when they betrayed and murdered her father. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Gai Tsutsugami Gai Tsutsugami is a major character in the 2011 anime Guilty Crown. Gai is the leader of a resistance organization known as the Undertakers, a group fighting to liberate Japan from GHQ, a military organization that took control of Japan after the country was devastated by the mysterious Apocalypse Virus. Gai meets Shu Ouma, the main character of the anime after Shu is sent by a girl named Inori Yuzuriha to deliver a package to him. On the way, Shu comes in contact with the package and gains a mysterious power to pull weapons and other objects out a person's body. The object pulled out varies depending on the person. Gai allows Shu to join the Undertakers after he destroys a couple of GHQ mechs. Gai accompanies Shu into the control center of a GHQ laser satellite, destroying the weapon, and while he is at it, destroying a mech using only a grappling hook and his Luger, destroying the machine by shooting it in a weak point on top of the vehicle. Later, Gai and Shu attack the central base of GHQ itself, in Odaiba, Tokyo. In there, they discover a number GHQ scientists are attempting to control the Apocalypse Virus, using a girl who was also Shu's long lost sister, Mana. Gai and Mana are apparently killed, with only Shu escaping. Gai, however, is not dead. Instead, he returns with the support of GHQ and steals Ouma's powers by cutting off the arm that came contact with the package. Shu discovers that Gai is part of Da'at, an ancient conspiracy to use the Apocalypse Virus to bring about the evolution of the human race. Shu and Gai fight each other a final time in the GHQ headquarters, wher Gai and Mana, who Inori Yuzuriha is actually a second personality of, intend to transmit the Apocalypse virus to the entire world and become the "Adam and Eve" of a new human race. The fight results Gai and Mana's death. Shortly afterwards, through some process even I did not quite understand, Inori somehow separates from Mana and sacrifices herself, curing the Apocalypse virus. Yeah... It was one of those endings... Rayet Areash Rayet Areash was the daughter of a spy working for the Martian Vers Empire living in Tokyo. After the princess of the empire, Aeseylum Vers Allusia visited earth on a peace mission, Rayet's father destroyed her motorcade with anti-tank missiles, being promised a title of nobility in the Vers Empire, which carried with it the power to control the ancient alien super-technology of Aldnoah. Rayet's father was send to assassinate her as part of a plot by the Vers Orbital Knights to create an excuse to invade Earth. Instead, when Rayet's father met Sir Trillam of the Vers Empire, he crushes him and all of the other conspirators under his mech in order to silence them. Rayet is the lone survivor. Rayet, however, is rescued by Yuki Kaizuka, a Terran mech pilot, and her younger brother, Inaho, a high school student drafted into a militia. Rayet quickly proves herself skilled in the use of firearms, in close combat, and aids Inaho in destroying Trillam's mech, or Kataphrakt, which, like all Martian war machines, can challenge armies of conventional troops, but has weak points that can be easily exploited if they are discovered. After the death of her father, Rayet swears vengeance against the Vers Empire, intending to kill as many Versians as she can. Rayet makes good on her promise, and kills the Vers Countess Femieanne using a sniper cannon-equipped KG-7 Arion Kataphrakt. Later in the story, aboard the Deucalion, an experimental space battleship belonging to the UE Navy, Rayet enters the showers aboard the ship at the same time, and discovers that a mysterious female survivor picked up along with Rayet herself is none other than the actual princess Asseylum Vers Allusia, the "princess" that died in the assassination attempt was a body double, as the real Asseylum was ill on that day. Rayet blames the princess' visit to Earth as the indirect cause of her father's death, and attempts to strangle Asseylum with her own necklace, succeeding in knocking her unconscious, in the process, deactivating the Aldnoah drive powering the Deucalion, which was activated by the princess after the unactivatable ship spent years in UE hangar. Inaho Kaizuka and Captain Darzana Magdbaredge interfere with Rayet's assassination attempt, and Inaho revives Asseylum through mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, reactivating Deucalion's Aldnoah drive in the process. Before she can be restrained, Rayet steals the captain's Glock pistol and attempts first to kill Asseylum, and, after Inaho stands in the way of her shot, herself. Inaho, however, manages to disarm Rayet. Rayet is placed in the brig of the Deucalion, and later imprisoned in the main UE base in Siberia. When Vers Count Saazbaum attacks the base with his his Kataphrakt, Dioscuria, as well as a large force of infantry, Rayet escapes, and realizing the value of Asseylum's power to deactivate Aldnoah drives, takes command of a KG-7 Arion Kataphrakt and engages the Martian infantry with it, holding them off long enough to protect the person she tried to kill days earlier. Asseylum manages to escape aboard the Deucalion. Count Saazbaum's is captured by UE forces, in a daring assault by UE forces, which, unfortunately, costs the life of both Inaho and Asseylum. Rayet, however, survives the battle. =Weapons= Handguns Luger P08 and Grappling Hook(Gai) The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. The Luger had a range of 50 meters and fired from an 8-round magazine. Gai also carries a portable grappling hook, which he uses at one point to pull himself up onto an enemy mech and shoot several vulnerable, yet vital components with his pistol, destroying the machine. Glock 17 (Rayet) The Glock handgun series is one of the most modern firearms available on the market to civilians, coming into service in the 1980's. It fires the standard 9x19mm Parabellum round, but can fire other rounds, depending on the variation of the gun. It is widely used by police and paramilitary forces and is popular with noncombatants due to its ease of use and handling. Rayet's Glock will be assumed to be a 9mm Glock 17, with a 17-round magazine and a range of 50 meters. 119's Edge The Glock has almost 100 years of technological advances over the Luger, resulting in a superior magazine capacity and ergonomics, allowing for greater accuracy. Not to mention the "knee joint" mechanism that obscures the Luger user's aim after each shot. While the Grappling hook gives Gai more tactical options, it does not remove the fact that his pistol is woefully outdated. Edge: Rayet Assault Rifles AK-47 (Gai) The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK-47 will, for the purposes of this match, have a 30-round magazine firing 7.62mm rounds at a rate of fire of 600 rpm. The weapon had a maximum effective range of 400 meters. AR-18 (Rayet) While this only appears in a fanart, I am going to include this to make this match fair. The AR-18 is a gas operated, selective fire assault rifle chambered for 5.56x45mm ammunition. The AR-18 was designed at ArmaLite in California by Arthur Miller, George Sullivan, and Charles Dorchester in 1963 as an improved alternative to the AR-15 design, which had just been selected by the U.S. military as the M16. While the AR-18 was never adopted as the standard service rifle of any nation, its production licence was sold to companies in Japan and England, and it is said to have influenced many later weapons such as the British SA80,1 the Singaporean SAR-80 and SR-88, the Austrian Steyr AUG, and the Heckler and Koch G36. It gained some notoriety through its use by the Provisional IRA, which allegedly christened it the "Widowmaker". (From Wikipedia). The weapon had a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute, and for the purposes of this match, a 30-round magazine. 119's Edge Rayet's AR-18 for its superior rate of fire, and the superior ballistic performance of the 5.56mm round, meaning greater accuracy and ballistic performance. Launchers SMAW (Gai) The SMAW, or Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon, is an American/Israeli rocket launcher. It is best used against bunkers or other defensive emplacements as well as combat vehicles. It was introduced to the U.S. military in 1984. It is usable by a one-man crew, which gives it a mobility advantage over other rocket launchers that require a two-man crew for use. The weapon has a range of 500 meters. Milkor MGL (Rayet) The MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) is a lightweight 40 mm semi-automatic, 6-shot grenade launcher developed and manufactured in South Africa by Milkor (Pty) Ltd. The weapon is capable of rapidly firing off multiple grenades, unlike most launchers, which require reloading after every shot, giving the user a considerable advantage in firepower. The launcher has a maximum range of 400 meters. 119's Edge Gai's SMAW has a greater range and fires a larger warhead, but Rayet's MGL has a greater rate of fire with its six-round revolver design. At least for now, I'm calling this even. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of Combat Experience, Gai has been fighting presumably for years, whereas Rayet only began fighting after he father was killed, only a course of a few months, though she is presumed to have been trained by marksmanship and the operation of military vehicles by her father, a secret agent of the Vers Empire, while Gai is assumed to be mostly self-taught in terms of combat, or at least to have less training. In terms of marksmanship, Rayet and Gai seem to be about even, though Gai takes the definitive edge in unarmed combat with his great skill in martial arts, and also a slight edge in agility, which he masterfully combines with his grappling hook to gain a jump opponents, even if said opponent happens to be an armored mech. Rayet, however, has newer, more reliable weapons, giving her an edge in that department. Finally, both Rayet and Gai are about even in terms of killer instinct, but Gai takes a slight edge as his final goal literally involves the death of almost of the entire human population. Rayet, however, is not close behind, at least initially planning to kill any citizen of the Vers Empire she encounters, in order to avenge her father, though she does actually help save the life of Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia (who she previously attempted to strangle in a shower) after realizing her tactical value. Gai's omnicidal mission also means that he scores far lower in the mental health score than Rayet, who, admittedly was driven to a genocidal rage at one point, but seems to have come back to reality, while Gai is consumed by his insane goals, eventually costing him his life. =Armored Support= Steiner Endlave Mech (Gai) The Steiner Endlave (Endoskeleton Remote Slave Armor) is a type of unmanned ground vehicle capable of assuming both a humanoid "mech mode" and a lower-lying, faster "tank mode" rolling on wheels. In both modes, the vehicle is capable of firing its autocannon and missiles, and it also carries a blade from close combat. In both modes, the vehicle is extremely fast and agile, with with it being able to use jump-jets in "mech mode" to make short jumps, thought it is incapable of flight. The Endlave is piloted remotely, which does not place the pilot in direct danger, however, the neural interface piloting system has the unusual side effect (and, if it was intentionally included, foolish design choice), causing the pilot to feel damage to the vehicle as pain in their own body, sometimes severe enough to slow response times. Pilot: Ayase Shinomiya Ayase Shinomiya is a member of the resistance group known as the "Undertakers" opposed to GHQ. In spite of being bound to a wheel chair, Ayase is capable of operating the Endlave thanks to its unmanned nature, and is an expert pilot, capable of engaging in combat with GHQ Endlaves, including ace pilot Daryl Yan. Ayase is strong willed, and kind those she considers friends, but can be very rude to those who annoy her, and is easily angered if someone pities her for being in a wheelchair, of if they seem to be looking at her in what she believes is a sexual way. Perhaps striving to compensate for her disability, Ayase possesses considerable upper body strength and is in good physical condition, even practicing martial arts techniques that require only the use of upper body, surprising Shu Ouma by throwing him to the floor when he angered her. Ayase is also a competent shot with firearms, including an AT4, which she uses to shoot down a GHQ attack helicopter in one sequence. Armament Autocannon The primary armament of the Endlave Steiner is a an automatic cannon similar in appearance to an oversized assault rifle. When used in combat, the cannon will be assumed to fire a combination of armor-piercing and high explosive ammunition. The weapon produces a distinct blue muzzle flash, suggesting that, while it is clearly a ballistic weapon based on the sound, the cannon may use a different propellant, presumably with a higher muzzle velocity. Blade The Endlave also carries a large blade, similar to an upscaled tanto-point combat knife, for close combat. The blade is about as long as a man is tall, and can cut through steel armor when wielded in the mechanical hands of the Endlave. Missile Launchers While I'm not sure (been a couple years since I saw the anime) if the Steiner model Endlave is ever seen using these weapons, it will be assumed to carry multiple launchers for missiles designed for use against armored targets such as tanks and other Endlaves. The weapon carried three launchers, capable of firing three shots simultaneously. KG-6 Sleipnir Kataphrakt Mech (Rayet) The KG-6 Sleipnir Kataphrakt is a piloted human war machine similar to a "mecha" of a science-fiction anime. The Sleipnir is an older model compared to the KG-7 Arion, and is thus relegated to training purposes, with some trainees being as young as high school students drafted into a militia-type unit, suggesting the machine relatively simple to operate. Compared to the more advanced Arion, the Sleipnir has less armor, but is more agile, a feature making it the favored vehicle of Inaho Kaizuka, a teenage militia pilot who proves to possess previously unknown tactical genius. In addition to the standard armaments of a 70mm autocannon and an optional sniper cannon, "pistol cannon", and "knife", the vehicle also can carry various bolt-on extras such as parachutes, jump jets, parachutes, reactive armor, and missile launchers. Pilot: Inaho Kaizuka Inaho Kaizuka is the younger brother of military Kataphrakt pilot Yuki Kaizuka, and was involved with a reserve militia program training high school students to operate the Kataphrakts when the Martian invasion began. Inaho quickly proves himself to be a highly skilled pilot, as well as a highly intelligent tactician. Inaho manages to figure out the weakness of the Martian's highly advanced Kataphrakts capable of engaging entire conventional armies, and succeeds in destroying two of them and crippling two more, succeeding where conventional military forces failed. Armament 75mm Autocannon The primary armament of UE Kataphrakts such as Inaho's KG-6 is a 75mm automatic cannon. The weapon is capable of firing armor-piercing or high-explosive rounds at a considerable rate of fire. Underbarrel Cannon/Launcher The 75mm cannon also mounts a short-barreled mortar/launcher of about 200mm under the barrel. The weapon is capable of launching standard explosive shells, as well as smoke rounds and presumably some sort of anti-aircraft missile. "Pistol" Cannon A short barreled cannon similar in appearance to an oversized handgun. The weapon is a back-up weapon should the 75mm round out of ammo, and is assumed to have a magazine of no more than 20 rounds. Blade Essentially a scaled-up tanto-point combat knife. Not really much else to say here. Shoulder Missiles The KG-6 can be armed with a rack of surface-to-surface missiles on its shoulders. The vehicle carries sixteen missiles, and they can be independently targeted at multiple enemies. =Mech Support X-Factors= Explanations Inaho and Ayase are both extremely skilled pilots, however, I give Inaho the edge in terms of combat experience as, while Ayase generally fought opponents who were evenly matched. In fact, her Endlave might have been a shade better, Inaho has repeatedly fought technologically superior adversaries and repeatedly won. Inaho's victories were in most part thanks to his superior tactics. While Ayase is by no means stupid, in general, Gai is the real "brains behind the operation". As far the mechs themselves, Ayase's Endlave Steiner is build for speed, in both its tank and mech form. On the other, Inaho's Kataphrakt carries a heavier armament, however, both mechs are lighter, and sacrifice armor for speed. =Notes= *The battle will take place in a war-torn city, which neither of the combatants are familiar with. The two combatants will enter from opposite sides along with their mech support, which they will be in radio communications with. *One side's mech will retreat if the leader is killed. *Rayet/Gai will be able to destroy an enemy mech with their explosives, and some weak points like electronics and sensors will be vulnerable even to small arms fire. =Battle= Gai Tsutsugami: Rayet Areash: A destroyed city block, somewhere in Japan Rayet Areash stood about 20 meters ahead of Inaho Kaizuka's KG-6 Sleipnir Kataphrakt, AR-18 in hand, as she looked around the corner of the devastated streets, towards a pair of massive ten-story parking blocks. "Inaho", Rayet said, "I'm going to climb up to the top of that parking garage, see if I can find that Martian Kataphrakt we lost sight of". "I read you. Be careful, Rayet-san", Inaho replied as Rayet sprinted across the roughly 100 meter gap between the building Rayet took cover behind and the parking garage, and entered the garage, and began to climb up the building. Meanwhile, on top of the second parking garage, sitting on the hood of a destroyed sedan, Gai Tsutsugami looked down, onto Inaho's mech, and spoke into a his radio. "Ayase", Gai said, "Unknown Endlave sighted 400 meters northeast of your position, engage and destroy!". "Ryokai", Ayase said, "You can count on me, Gai", Ayase said, not hesitating a moment about referring to her commander on first-name terms- clearly, the Undertakers was not a normal resistance organization, or at least, Ayase and Gai were not a normal soldier and subordinate. Ayase transformed her Steiner Endlave into "tank mode" and rolled towards the target, sighting him and firing off six guided missiles and a burst of cannon fire at the mysterious orange "Endlave". Red lights flashed before Inaho Kaizuka's eyes as alarms blared, warning him of the incoming missiles. Inaho activated his mech's jump jets, causing the Kataphrakt to jump to the left, around a corner. As Inaho turned the corner, the missiles lock broke, and they slammed into a dilapidated storefront, the explosion gutting the interior and causing the front half of the building to collapse in cloud of dust seconds later. Inaho cautiously turned the corner, and fired a burst from his 75mm autocannon at the unknown "Kataphrakt", which he assumed must be a Versian machine, in spite of its Terran-like weaponry. The shots narrowly missed, blowing holes in the building behind Ayase's Endlave. Ayase returned fire with her own autocannon, several shells impacted in a flash of fire, the impact violently shaking Inaho's Kataphrakt, as the computer-generated voice said, "Structural Alert, primary armament offline", a computer generated female-sounding voice alerted Inaho. This was obvious- the 75mm was shot to pieces and one of the mech's hands was inoperable. As Ayase went in for the kill, she saw several missiles lift off from shoulder-mounted launchers on the unknown enemy mech. She tried to use the jump-jets to glide along the ground, evading the first few, which impacted a building behind her. Inaho, however, was not done, more missiles flew from the large-capacity launcher on the shoulder of the mech, Ayase stared in shock as the missiles approached her Endlave. Ayase felt a searing pain as the missiles impacted the front of the machine, reducing it to a mass of flaming, twisted metal. Back at the Undertaker's base, Ayase Shinomiya awoke from the virtual reality console she used to control the Endlave, infuriated at the loss of her beloved Steiner. But on the battlefield, Gai Tsutsugami spotted an opportunity. Gai aimed his SMAW rocket launcher at the back of Inaho's damaged mech, and pulled the trigger. The rocket impacted right in the back The inside of the Kataphrakt lit up with warnings as the machine fell forward. "Warning, critical damage, activating emergency ejection system", the computer-generated voice said. The computer realized the forward ejection point was blocked, so the entire pilot's seat shot out the rear of the machine, about 100 feet into the air, before a parachute brought him back down to Earth. "Inaho-kun", Rayet yelled into her radio, "Are you all right?!". "I'm fine", Inaho said as he got out of his parachute. "I see him, I'll handle this.", Rayet said. Rayet Areash lined up the sights of her AR-18 and fired a three-round burst at Gai, from across the roughly 100 meter gap between the two parking garages and pulled the trigger, firing a burst of three rounds at Gai. Gai felt one of the rounds just graze his cheek, and dropped his SMAW in surprise, before placing his hand on his cheek, realizing he had been hit when he saw blood cover his hand. Gai dove for cover behind a car in the parking garage, and grabbed his AK-47 leaning against his vehicle. As Rayet fired a second burst, the muzzle flash betrayed her location, allowing Gai to return fire. Bullets from both sides pinged off the sides vehicles and concrete supports columns of the parking garage. After several seconds that seemed like an eternity, Rayet's AR-18 went dry. Rayet dropped the rifle, and unslung the Milkor MGL from her shoulder. As Gai reloaded the rifle, Rayet fired off the grenade launcher, sending three 40mm rounds at him, which exploded around Gai, sending three vehicles in around Gai up in flames. Gai fled down to the lower floor as three more grenade exploded around him. Gai drew his grappling hook and fired it across the concrete chasm between the two parking garages. Gai swung across the abyss, and climbed into the ninth floor of the garage and drew his Luger. Rayet heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her, and drew her Glock, just in time to see Gai climb up the ramp from the lower floor, Luger in hand. Gai fired two shots, one of the grazing Rayet's side. Rayet took cover behind a car engine block, realizing the wound was superficial, barely more than a scratch. Rayet fired several blind shots around the corner, flying over Gai's head, but causing him to duck under a concrete barrier. After a few seconds, Gai got up, and Rayet fired three shots, hitting him twice in the torso, but not immediately killing him. Rayet stood over the wounded Gai, and trained her pistol on his forehead. "Every one of your Versian nobles will pay for killing my father!", Rayet said as she took aim. The last look that crossed Gai's face was one of combined confusion and terror- he had no idea what the girl who had just shot him was talking about, but she clearly meant to kill him. Then, he heard the crack of a gunshot, and everything went black. Rayet then spoke into here radio, "Hostile eliminated. Inaho, RV at the entrance to the west parking garage, Calling for extraction". Experts Opinion Rayet won this battle because of her superior weapon and the superior mech support of Inaho Kaizuka. Also contributing to the victory was the superior experience of her supporting pilot. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts